Memoirs of a Death Knight
by AnonRokr
Summary: The Death Knight Vaier looks back on the events of his life and hopes for a better future with the man he loves. Rated M for safety.
1. Epilogue

This is a World of Warcraft fanfic that follows the story of a character named Vaier I play on the Argent Dawn RP server. He's a Death Knight, hence the name of the story. I'm rating it M for safety, since I'm really not sure _exactly_ where it's gonna go. So read and review, if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see in the story send an email my way and I might wind up putting it in. This is just the epilogue, more to follow shortly.

Disclaimer: Blizzard owns World of Warcraft and all the lore behind it and I won't be making any cash-money off of this.

* * *

The epilogue of my story began many, many years ago. Roughly twenty-one thousand if memory serves, but I have stopped counting. Anyway, I have been told throughout my life that I was born not long before my people left Argus—I am sorry, when I say not long before leaving I mean that by Draenic standards. It was probably about one hundred years before we left that I was born, making me one of the very last Draenei born on our original world. At least I was one of the very last to be born and escape. I was given the name Vaier.

Our leader, Velen, decided to only take a few hundred of us, something that I have never really agreed with. Sadly, I do not remember anything of Argus. In fact I am one of the very few who do not. Including me there were six children three girls and three boys, me being the youngest and all around least liked.

The girls were named Aelexia, Shaeyanna, and Elanadora. I cannot remember their ages, but they could remember Argus if that gives you some vague idea of how long before me they were born. I still remember how they would tease me for not recalling anything from my time on Argus.

The boys were made up of myself, Regar, and Eridal. Eridal was the oldest of all of us; he had five hundred years on Argus compared to my one. Regar was like the girls in that he never wanted to be around me… but Eridal he was the only one of my peers who ever showed me any kindness.

We spent the majority of our childhoods on that ship, hopping from planet to planet and every time we all thought we had at last found a home to settle Kil'Jaeden would catch up, forcing us to flee once again.

My life really began when we found Draenor. Strange isn't it? I have lived for so many mortal lifetimes, and yet it was not until Draenor that I learned of love and the pain of loss. But I am getting ahead of myself; the best place to begin narrating my tale is aboard the Exodar just before we settled Draenor…


	2. Chapter 1

So here's chapter one. A little more exposition and introductions of a few of the important characters.

Disclaimer: Warcraft and all the mythology involved therein belongs to Blizzard.

* * *

"Vat's ze matter Vaier?" Aelexia snickered at me as she summoned dancing light from thin air. "Why don't you practice your magic with us?" I was seated on my bed trying to ignore them by burying myself in a book while she, Shaeyanna, and Elanadora danced about the room patronizing me.

Elanadora cackled, "Oh zat's right! You can't do magic can you?" She pranced to where I was seated, sat down on my bed and slumped against my shoulder as I furrowed my brow in concentration. "It really is too bad you veren't blessed by ze light the vay every von else vas. Vouldn't you say so Shaeyanna?"

"Oh yes," the third woman said in a sing-song way. She knelt on my right side, placing a hand awkwardly on my thigh. "Don't you ever vonder vhy you vere made so useless Vaier? I mean who needs a Draenei who can't even cast the simplest of spells?"

I closed the book with a huff then turned to Shaeyanna. "Vell some of us are no so helpless zat ve need to be healed every other moment, priest." I said with a grin as I kicked her off me and stood. Without so much as a glance back I made my way to the exit of the dormitory, only to find Regar blocking the way.

He was a great brute of a man with dark blue skin and shoulders like an Elekk. He was also unbearably stupid. The only thing I ever enjoyed about him is that he refrained from speaking as much as possible.

"Vaier pushed me!" Shaeyanna screeched to him, looking as helpless as possible. We all knew that Regar had a soft -spot for her for whatever reason and she was not afraid of taking advantage of that fact.

The beast blocking the only exit from the room glared at me venomously as he grabbed the book from my hands. This had happened many times before and I was not about to lose another one of my possessions to this hate filled group, but before I could even react he had bluntly stated, "Target practice." And tossed the book into the air; just like every other time this had ever happened all three women took aim and fired a spell at the book. It had become little more than a handful of ashes by the time it fluttered to the ground. Regar guffawed like the mindless hulk that he was.

"Zat vas my last book you son of a bitch!" I screamed, planting a hard punch in the center of his breastplate. The bones in my hand shattered against his vindicator armor and Regar's fist connected with my jaw, sending me to the floor in an instant. I used my gift—the extent of my magical affinity—to heal my jaw so that I could at least assault him verbally. He kicked my stomach with full force, knocking the wind out of me.

"Regar! Your armor's dirty!" One of the women cooed to him.

The man bent down, then grasped my shirt and with a sharp jerk tore it to ribbons and left me half naked on the ground cradling my now worthless right hand. He wiped my blood from his chest and threw the remains of the shirt into my face. "Filth." He muttered as he entered the room and removed the armor he was wearing.

Blocking out their conversation I crawled for the door and staggered into a standing position. Bones were sticking out of my hand and it was gushing blood, so I set off to find the only person I knew would heal it without ridiculing my actions too much.

* * *

"So vat did zey do zis time?" Eridal asked. We were seated in a room near the bottom of the Oshu'gun; the room was usually empty due to the remoteness of its location. Golden light flowed from his hands into mine, setting the bones and mending the skin until not even a scar was left. The light faded and the pink glow from the crystals circling the space seemed to glow slightly brighter. I didn't move my eyes from the spot on the ground I had been staring at for the last five minutes. "Vaier, talk to me." He nudged my shoulder gently.

"Zey blew up my book." I said woefully, rubbing my hand.

"Again? Vich von vas it zis time?" Eridal took my hand again, giving it a once over to make sure it had healed properly. His light blue skin practically glowed against the dark purple of my own.

"It vas ze von you gave me." I said as he felt around my hand for any fractures that hadn't healed properly. "Ze von vith all ze pictures of Argus."

Eridal shook his head sadly, "I vill talk to zem, make sure it doesn't happen again." He placed my hand down; apparently pleased with the way it had healed.

"Zat vas my last von." I huffed, turning to look him in the eye. "Besides, you've talked to zem before and zey never stopped…" The pulsing pink glow of the crystals made him look like something I had dreamed up.

He was larger than me, but not by much. He only had a few inches over me height wise but he had a much more muscular build even in our younger years. He had been training in the ways of healing, but as a paladin felt that he needed to keep in peak physical form. He surpassed that goal in my opinion he was always perfect in every way. His face had sharp angular features; if you did not know him he would probably seem harsh and menacing, but he was almost always smiling. His headplate arched back, ending in to sharp points over his short dark hair. Just looking at him made me feel safe.

His deep voice pulled me from my reverie suddenly, "Vhy don't you ever fight back? Or tell anyvon about zem? I'm sure Velen vould do something about it."

"You know I can't take all of zem on in a fight. I can't train ze vay you do; all I'm good at is svinging a sword and loosing a battle cry. You can practice spells on anything but since ve are always hopping from vorld to vorld I don't have ze time to train." I huffed, feeling just as useless as the girls had been saying I was.

I felt a weight envelop my shoulders and realized Eridal had wrapped an arm around me. "Try not to vorry too much about it little guy." He said as he pulled me closer to him, "I heard some of ze vindicators talking about a nearby vorld they have found vith no signs of ze Legion." His smile grew wider as he spoke this last part, "I promise ven ve get zere I vill help you train."

I wanted to sink into him in that moment; I wanted to know what it was like to have his lips against mine, what it was like to be his. But Eridal released me and ruffled my hair before standing. I suddenly felt very cold. He turned and told me not to worry and to feel better. I mustered a small nod and watched as he left the room, leaving me alone with nothing but my thoughts to keep me warm.


End file.
